


Cuffing Season

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Caring, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hot Chocolate, Inspired by Twitter, Lazy Mornings, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by this exchange on Twitter https://twitter.com/Stands/status/1201939705467674625 and my own boredom, I present Shirts and Kim, A Holiday Special
Relationships: Kim Rhodes/Shirts
Kudos: 43





	Cuffing Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just generally both amused and ashamed of myself

It was the bangs that did it, that and the little curls of hair twisting around by her ears. Kim always looked amazing in her costume, all authoritative and business-like, and Shirts loved it. Watching her potter around the kitchen making her custom brew morning coffee brought a smile to Shirts's face, despite all the usual shipping problems and holiday updates crowding her mind from the website. She was sitting at the kitchen table, long knitted jumper hugging her body over her PJs, hair wild and eyes bleary, as Kim got ready to go out for the day.

"Big day today?", Shirts asked, hands curled round the mug of hot tea in front of her.

"You betcha, it's gonna be a long one", Kim replied, turning around to lean against the kitchen counter while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. The machine was making a pleasing burbling sound as the coffee filtered through and Shirts closed her eyes again, half asleep where she sat.

"Late one for you though?", came Kim's voice, forcing Stands to at least pretend to be awake for a few more seconds.

"International. You know what it's like", the reply mumbled into her drink as she made an effort to sit up a bit straighter, enjoy the few minutes she got with her roommate before they had to start their days.

Kim poured the steaming hot coffee into her own mug - it read "Worlds Best Badass", a relic from a convention years ago - and came to sit across from Shirts, eyeing up her dishevelled hair and eyes smudged with last night's mascara. 

"You need to take it easy Shirts, you can't keep going like this forever", Kim said, concern for her friend tinging her words softly. "Don't make me make you take a break, hmm?"

They both remembered what happened last time Kim made Shirts take a break - she hid her laptop and wouldn't give it back til Shirts promised not to check her emails for 24hrs. At which point Shirts just tweeted solidly for 24hrs instead out of stubbornness. 

"What are you gonna do, Sheriff, lock me up?", Shirts replied, a tired grin on her face.

"Yeah, and tie you to your bed for good measure!", Kim shot back, the banter almost rehearsed by this point. It only took Shirts raising an eyebrow for them both to collapse into giggles at Kim's Sheriff Jody face, a little pouting added for good measure.

"Yeah yeah, whatever", Shirts said, waving her mug in Kim's general direction.

"Fine, but at least....", Kim tailed off and went back to the kitchen, pressing a couple of buttons on the coffee machine again and setting a clean mug under the milk nozzle. A few seconds later and hot milk froth began to fill the mug, and Kim reached up into a cupboard to produce a tin of instant hot chocolate which she stirred in in teaspoon increments.

"Ta da! Perfect for calming you down and waking you up all at the same time! Drink it up okay, I gotta go"

Kim walked past, dumping the mug of fresh hot chocolate on the table and squeezing Shirt's hand quickly, before striding off towards the front door.

"Have a good day! Kill some uhh. Whatever, monsters!", Shirts yelled as the door slammed and she settled in to another day of work. But first, chocolate...


End file.
